


Atelier

by bulsajo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, TopSoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulsajo/pseuds/bulsajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo meets the renowned artist Kim Jongin - or rather, the renowned artist Kim Jongin would like to meet Kyungsoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atelier

"I want to draw you."

 

These were the first words Jongin had said to him, that he wanted to draw Kyungsoo. He was serious and had gripped Kyungsoos shoulder, looking him right in the eyes.  
"You're _perfect_. Let me paint you."  
Kyungsoo was taken aback at first - he didn't even know this person, but according to his name tag he was the renowned artist Kim Jongin, who was famous for his unique style and aesthetically pleasing works of art - his choice of colours and composition were so specific, on point and all of his works told different stories, even if they didn’t show specific settings.  
Being perfect in the eye of Kim Jongin, _being his muse_ , was every woman’s dream come true - and Kyungsoo should be the one living it.  
 

 

  
  
Now, a few weeks later, they had set up their first meeting in Jongins atelier. Kyungsoo felt small between the huge, white walls.  
Here and there were a few blotches of colour from when Jongin had been painting. Kyungsoo couldn't quite believe that he was going to be the muse for a famous artist, one who even called him _'perfect'_.  
He sat on a stool in the middle of Jongins atelier, curious eyes mustering the area around him. There was a blackboard on one of the walls, plastered with simple sketches on ripped out paper, as if Jongin had drawn them in a sketchbook, ripped them out and put them on his blackboard. He saw a lot of pictures that resembled himself quite a lot - he was usually modest, but it was just obvious with how he drew his thick, defined lips and huge eyes, also furrowed brows. He mused it must've been the look he had given the taller one when he asked Kyungsoo to be painted by him.  
While he was deep in thought, eyes still fixated on the blackboard, Jongin entered the room and greeted the other.  
"Kyungsoo! You've seen my sketches?"  
Kyungsoo responded with a slow nod, shifting his gaze to look at the artist now.  
"They're not quite good. I had you on my mind ever since that day and longed to paint you, but it's just not the same if I had to paint you from memory..", Jongin rambled, looking like he was about to go over to the blackboard in order to tear the sketches off, like he was ashamed of them.  
"By the way, would you mind taking your shirt off?", he then asked nonchalantly, like that was a normal thing to ask. Well, it sort of _is_ a normal thing to ask in this sort of case, Kyungsoo thought, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it aside.  
Meanwhile Jongin had gotten his canvas, brushes and paint.  
Jongin was dressed all white and Kyungsoo figured that he probably didn't really care that his clothes would be ruined after he's done so he didn't make a comment about it.  
  
  
Kyungsoo was just sitting there, didn't even have to change his position or his facial expression.  
Jongin and Kyungsoo even had some small talk - mostly about this and that, how their week had been and the books they'd like to read, finding out they pretty much had the same taste in literature. Kyungsoo could practically hear them click during the session.  
  
  
It didn't take as long as Kyungsoo thought for the artist to finish his work, maybe 4 hours at most.  
Jongin motioned for Kyungsoo to get up and look at the finished painting.  
"It's nothing really outstanding but I'm satisfied for now", was Jongins comment and he was honestly being way too humble, Kyungsoo thought. He stopped breathing for a few seconds when he saw the painting of him, capturing him so _intimately_ it was almost scaring him. Like all the other pictures, it told a story - and Kyungsoo felt like he was naked in front of Jongin, like he had been an open book to him.  
"Don't worry, I won't let anyone else see this", Jongin assured him, obviously having noticed his discomfort about the painting.  
"How did you...?", Kyungsoo began, brows furrowed and eyes still glued to the painting of him in all his favourite colours and the colours he never knew he found this beautiful. Jongin made them beautiful to him.  
The artist just shrugged, running a paint stained hand through his hair, which was also partly covered in dried paint, much like his clothes.  
"It just happens. Once I start painting, I'm in a trance like state. I really can't read people, let alone atmospheres and I'm actually really bad at socialising", He admitted, giving Kyungsoo a crooked smile.  
"I hope I can paint you again soon?"  
  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo didn't really know why, but he enjoyed being painted. He enjoyed having someone look at him carefully, mustering him thoroughly again and again to craft a perfect piece of art based _only on him_. He loved the different pictures Jongin painted of him, how each one told another story, even when Kyungsoo thought Jongin had expressed everything there is about Kyungsoo through his art. With time the paintings changed a little; the atmosphere became different. Accents, colours were added that didn't seem to fit at first, but on the second look Kyungsoo could definitely see them fitting all too well.  
It was weird, though. Something about this slight change put Kyungsoo off and it created a little distance between himself and the painter.  
  
  
He didn't think much of it though, thought that maybe Jongins technique was just changing, he was just becoming better. That had to be it, he assured himself. And Jongin did tell him that he wasn't very socially skilled - which could explain the feeling of distance between them, Kyungsoo figured. It never occurred to him that it could have any reasons besides that.  
  
Until a certain day.  
  
  
  
He had been Jongins muse for a little more than a year now and sometimes they would go out for dinner or coffee together. They were pretty good friends, could enjoy each other’s company and have deep conversations. The feeling of being distant was still lingering, at least to Kyungsoo, he just felt like there was something Jongin never talked to him about - but definitely should.  
Tonight he visited Jongins place for the first time - a spacious loft with the most beautiful view over the city, one wall replaced with high windows to emphasize the beauty of the view.  
A renowned painter like Jongin could afford something like that, of course. Nevertheless, Jongins home looked like he never used it, like he was only here to sleep. Some of his paintings were hung up on the walls, after a while Kyungsoo noticed that all of them were self-portraits. It was a little weird seeing Jongin... _expose_ himself like this, considering the power his paintings had. On the other hand, this was his home and nobody else would probably enter it.  
  
"Can I paint you here?", Jongin asked all of a sudden, curious eyes like a little child staring right into Kyungsoos.  
He answered with a soft smile and a firm nod. It felt strangely intimate to be asked this. He had the feeling that Jongin had never asked anyone that question. Or he just liked the idea of being the only one Jongin would ask.  
"If...", He began, looking a little nervous even though they have done this so many times, "If you don't mind... I want to paint you in my bedroom- Uhm. Naked." Jongin stared at the ground as he spoke, awfully aware how weird this request must seem to Kyungsoo.  
The shorter male just shrugged - he didn't have anything to hide and he didn't consider it weird either.  
Shortly after Jongin had voiced his request, Kyungsoo was comfortably sitting on Jongins huge bed, sheets loosely draped over his genitals. That had also been Jongins request; he didn't want to paint Kyungsoo completely naked, just like this, almost naked.  
  
  
It was late, maybe 2 or 3 in the morning and Jongin painted the last strokes with a cigarette between his lips; Kyungsoo didn't know Jongin smoked, but it's not like he would mind.  
He had used a smaller canvas this time, turning it around while still sitting beside the bed, dragging his cigarette and breathing out smoke. Kyungsoo couldn't breathe for a second. This time he didn't feel exposed by the artwork but _touched_ instead. Touched in a physical and emotional way; like someone had splayed out their feelings right in front of him, put them all into a painting.  
The colours were entirely different from the ones Jongin usually used for paintings of Kyungsoo, but he recognized them. It was like he had found a last piece of a puzzle and it all made sense to him now; these were Jongins favourite colours and Jongin confessed in his own way to Kyungsoo - through several paintings and now his final piece, showed him exactly how he felt.  
Jongin had just put out his cigarette when his lips were captured by Kyungsoos, leaving him breathless. He let the other pull him on the bed and push him down gently, ruining the white sheets in the process since the paint on him hadn't dried yet.  
Kyungsoo kisses him again, deeply, while straddling him and running his hands down his body.  
  
  
Kyungsoo thrusted hard into the artist beneath him, sweat running down his face and dried paint in his hair, too, from when Jongin had run his paint soaked fingers through the others hair.  
Jongin moaned as beautifully as he painted, didn't hold back one bit and Kyungsoo loved it, loved how Jongin became undone beneath him, pleaded and begged for more while Kyungsoo fucked him ruthlessly into the mattress.  
  
  
Jongin was close and Kyungsoo could see, feel it, leaned down to press his lips against Jongins, giving him a few long, hard thrusts, hitting him in the right spot and driving him over the edge. He came all over himself, milky liquid spurting over his own body while he chanted Kyungsoos name like a mantra. The other followed soon after, pulling out quickly and pumping himself until he also came over Jongins exposed stomach, a contrast to his tan skin.  
Jongin was so beautiful all blissed out, panting heavily and dirtied like this - smiling at Kyungsoo like he was a saint.  
  
  
  
After he came down from his high he grabbed for the cigarettes, lit one, dragged it a few times.  
  
"I want to spend my life like this. Painting you, being with you."  
  
"I wouldn't mind that at all."

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on aff a while ago and now that I decided to make an ao3 account, I'll post it on here as well. It's my first time posting here and I hope you enjoyed this short fic!  
> comments, feedback and the likes is always appreciated!


End file.
